Une Famille?
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Cette histoire sera bientôt supprimée, certains éléments seront gardés dans l'optique de convertir KH 358,2 Days en roman appelé : Kingdom Hearts Renaissance, dés que La Quete de Sora KH1 sera achevé.
1. Chapitre 1

**Une famille?**

Une lumière aveuglante, cette sphère... cette étoile brillant dans le ciel en plein jour... c'est si beau, si réchauffant, si lumineux... Ce fut la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux. Il était allongé sur l'herbe. Il se tourna, dos au soleil, s'appuya sur le gazon et se leva, lentement, comme un enfant qui essayait pour le première fois de se tenir debout. Il y parvint et regarda autour de lui... sur sa droite, il vit une forêt et à sa gauche... une grande grille le séparant d'un manoir. Des centaines de questions apparurent soudainement en lui. Où était-il, que faisait-il ici? Il se souvenait qu'il était avec deux... non, ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux... non plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? A chaques fois qu'il allait se souvenir d'un détail, il l'oubliait. Comme si un immense tourbillon en lui aspirait sa mémoire à une vitesse fulgurante. Son nom... comment s'appelait-il? S... non, plus rien. Juste un blanc, un blanc immense qui l'empêchait à même de penser.

Une main gantée passa soudain devant lui, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il était tellement plongé dans sa tête à la recherche de la moindre trace de lui-même qu'il ne vit pas cette grande personne qui lui faisait face. C'était un homme, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir, sa capuche rabattu sur sa tête. En fait, tout ses vêtements étaient en noir, son pantalon, ses bottes, ses gants, tout. Le plus surprenant était qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, il semblait émerger de nulle part. Il n'osait pas parler de peur que cet étrange personne ne lui fasse du mal. Celle-ci leva à nouveau la main au-dessus de lui, décrivant un arc de cercle. Quatre lettres brillantes et transparentes en bleu apparurent entre lui et l'individu. Elles se mirent à tourner autour de lui de plus en plus vite. Il ne savait pas comment réagir alors il ne fit rien et soudain, la main de l'inconnu s'abaissa, ce qui stoppa les lettres. A présent, un X était au centre des cinq lettres. _R...O...X...A...S..._

-Roxas, lit-il à voix haute.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, c'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait. L'inconnu se mit à sourire. Son visage était perceptible. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et ses cheveux argentés. Il lui dit d'une voix lente et grave:

-Ta renaissance.

Trois jours plus tard, sur une plage plongée dans la nuit éternelle où ne brillaient aucune étoile dans le ciel d'encre, une silhouette regardait l'horizon de la mer noire assis sur un rocher. Une personne accoura vers lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de la même manière, long manteau, gants, pantalon et bottes noirs avec des capuches qui couvraient leur visage. Le premier se tourna vers le nouveau venu et lui dit:

-Te voilà enfin. Je l'ai vu... il te ressemble beaucoup.

L'autre ne voyait pas de quoi il lui parlait mais remarqua qu'à certains endroits, son manteau était déchiré.

-Maintenant, comme promis, réponds à ma question, qui es-tu? demanda l'arrivant avec une voix juvénile.

-Il m'a posé la même question et je lui ais répondu ceci: je suis... ce qui subsiste. Ou... peut être suis-je tout ce qui a jamais été.

-Je te demande ton nom.

-Mon identité n'a aucune importance. Et toi? As-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit?

-Oui... j'ai regardé en moi... je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je ne me rappelles pas avoir eu... une famille, des amis... encore moins une maison.

-Tu n'as nulle part où aller. De plus, tu n'as rien a toi. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ton véritable nom?

-Mon... nom... est... je ne m'en souviens pas..., répondit le plus jeune.

-As-tu aussi réfléchis à ma proposition?

-... oui.

-Alors donnes-moi ta réponse, sachant que je suis la seule personne qui puisse te donner une existence.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te ferai confiance mais j'aimerai en savoir plus.

-Sache que tu seras important, autant pour moi que pour mes projets.

-Bien, alors... j'accepte.

-Parfait, je vais t'y conduire, dit-il en se levant.

-Où ça?

-A ton destin.

L'adulte leva la main et fit apparaître un portail dimensionel.

-Je te souhaites la bienvenue dans le treizième Ordre, numéro XIII.

Roxas regarda cet homme appelé Xemnas entrer dans le passage, puis, après une brève hésitation, l'adolescent le suivit. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais au moins, il restait confiant.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci aux deux personnes qui ont laissé ces commentaires Voilà la suite, mais je vous préviens, la fin risque de vous choquer XD.**

**Chapitre 2**

Dans un salle immense, blanche et immaculée, où une longue table était posée au centre, sept personnes vêtues de manteaux noirs avec leur capuches rabattues étaient assises. Deux d'entre elles discutaient, une autre, immobile, fixait la table, le regard vide, une autre tapotait la table du doigt, une qui paraissait nerveuse, une autre gardait les bras croisés et la dernière croisait ses mains sur sa nuque et se balançait sur sa chaise.

Une forme noire apparut sans crier gare dans la salle blanche. Tous, à part les deux qui discutaient encore, se tournèrent vers les deux silhouettes qui apparurent par le passage dimensionnel. Le plus grand ôta sa capuche pour faire apparaître de longs cheveux d'argent et des yeux dorés.

-Tiens, te voici de retour, Xemnas, fit le plus anxieu.

-Génial! fit celui qui se balançait en ôtant à son tour sa capuche pour faire apparaître un visage féminin avec des cheveux blonds avec deux antennes et des yeux cyans. Vous allez peut être expliquer pourquoi y'a maintenant treize sièges alors que nous sommes douze.

-La réponse, numéro XII, la voilà, répondit Xemnas en désignant la personne à ses côtés qui était bien plus petite que lui.

-Et alors? Tu as fait quoi?

-Je leur ai mis le feu!

Les deux personnes qui discutaient encore se mirent à rire bêtement, ignorant royalement les regards posés sur eux.

-Numéro VIII, numéro IX, pourriez-vous avoir un minimum d'amabilité pour parler doucement?

Les deux numéros cités sursautèrent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Xemnas était de retour.

-Oh, patron, fit l'un d'eux en enlevant sa capuche, laissant découvrir des cheveux en porc-épic rouges et des yeux verts brillant de malice, z'avez un nouveau membre?

-En effet.

-Et si t'es pas biguleu, tu peux le voir rien qu'en regardant à côté du chef, taquina la jeune femme.

-Je t'ai pas parler, Larxene!

-Si tu veux pas que je parle, c'est facile, dit pas d'âneries!

-C'est toi qui me provoques!

-Il est où alors, le phénomène? demanda le numéro IX.

En effet, il avait disparut.

-Peut être que je lui ais fait peur avec mon air rusé et malin.

-C'est ça, Axel, vit dans tes illusions si tu crois que ça changeras grands choses au monde qui t'entoure, taquina Larxene.

-Attends, toi tu vas voir! AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Axel avait soudain senti une terrible douleur à la tête, comme si on essayait de lui arracher les cheveux. Ce dernier se retourna vivement.

-Demyx!

-C'est pas moi! répondit-il d'une voix juvénile.

En effet la personne qui se tenait derrière Axel n'était pas le numéro IX, mais le nouveau membre qui était plus petit que lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, minus? se révolta-t-il.

-Ca va, ils sont bien froids, répondit simplement le petit nouveau qui s'était débarrassé de sa capuche, dévoilant un visage d'adolescent aux traits fin, aux yeux bleu océan et des cheveux blonds en pétard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Tes cheveux... ils sont si rouge que j'ai cru un instant qu'ils brûlaient, répondit-il innocement.

_Hein?_ Axel voulu dire ça mais c'était curieux, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il n'osait dire un mot face à ce regard innocent qu'il voyait. Heureusement que Xemnas prit la parole juste après.

-Voici la pièce maîtresse de notre projet, le numéro XIII.

-Ce gamin, une pièce maîtresse? demanda Larxène ironiquement. Il est tout petit! Comment voulez-vous que...

-Tu sembles oublier un détail, poupée, intervint celui qui tapotait la table des doigts. Zexion aussi est un nabot! Ha ha ha!

Son rire était à faire froid dans le dos tant il était vulgaire. L'interessé se tourna vers lui sans pour autant manifester le moindre signe de colère. Il se contenta d'ôter sa capuche, libérant ainsi ses cheveux bleus-gris. Une mèche de ses cheveux cachait son oeil gauche mais son oeil droit était visible, d'un bleu saphir. Il se contenta de le regarder avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Xemnas.

-Et ben, décidément tu es coincé, mon pauvre petit muet.

-Ca suffit, numéro II.

-Voyons, Xemnas, appelles-moi Xigbar!

-Je vous laisse le numéro XIII.

-Où allez-vous? demanda l'anxieu.

Xemnas ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce.

-Tu l'as dans l'os, Vexen! fit le rouquin en éclatant de rire. Le vent qu'il t'as mit!

-Ca suffit! Je ne tolèrerai pas plus longtemps l'irrespect que tu me témoigne! Je suis ton aîné! Tu me dois le respect!

-T'as jamais entendu dire que le respect se paye?

Demyx riait en se tenant les côtes dérrière Axel. Vexen leur tourna le dos et sortit à son tour.

-Hé Vexen! appella Axel en vain. Je crois qu'on l'a vexé.

Demx se remit à rire de plus belle.

-Arrête! Tu vas me faire mourir!

-Bonne idée, arrêtez tous les deux, demanda calmement celui qui croisait les bras. Nos tympans ne sont pas aussi solide que les votres.

-Ca arrive quand on prend de l'âge, le Onzième, répliqua Axel.

-Ces enfantillages n'ont que trop durés. Je n'ose me demandé ce que le nouveau pense de nous, fit remarquer le numéro XI d'un ton sérieux.

-T'as raison, pour un premier contact, il faut assurer! dit le rouquin en cherchant le numéro XIII du regard. Ah! Voilà le phénomène!

Ce dernier était les bras croisés contre le mur, au fond de la salle, observant les autres, essayant de se faire oublier. Peine perdu car Axel marcha vers lui et s'arrêta à deux mètres. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avat de prendre la parole:

-Bonjour, gringalet, je m'appelles numéro huit, Axel pour les intimes. Bienvenue dans le douzième... heu treizième Ordre. Comme l'indique le nom, nous sommes treize, si si, je t'assures!

Le nouveau venu se contentait de regarder et d'écouter ce moulin à paroles.

-Chaque membre maitrise, normalement, un élément de la nature. Devine lequel est le miens!

Le numéro XIII resta silencieux un moment avant de prendre la parole d'une voix las:

-Le feu...

-Gagné! Mais tu veux peut être te présenter?

-Je m'appelles Roxas.

-Roxas, hein? Moui, pas mal, pas aussi classe qu'Axel mais pas mal. Bon, viens avec moi, je vais te présenter à ceux qui sont là.

Avant même que le garçon ne puisse refuser, Axel l'entrainait déjà par l'épaule vers la personne la plus proche.

-Je te présentes le numéro IX, Demyx.

-Enchanté! fit-il en tendant la main au nouveau.

Celui-ci, aprés un bref moment d'hésitation, la serra. ll fallait dire que ce Demyx était assez curieux avec sa coupe de punk.

-Il maitrise l'eau. Ensuite, le nabot sobre, c'est Zexion, l'un des six premiers membres.

Zexion se tourna vers Roxas et hocha la tête, sans plus.

-Je te rassures, lui dit Axel, il est toujours comme ça.

-Bonjour Roxas.

Le garçon se retourna et vit la jeune femme blonde. En la voyant, Roxas ressentit une sensation bizarre, comme si... comme si il était... troublé, et ce, rien qu'en la voyant. Elle du ressentir sa gêne car elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un petit baiser sur une de ses joues, ce qui le fit sursauter, les yeux équarquillés. C'était à la fois doux et chaud, comme si c'était... agréable.

-Je m'appelles Larxène, Larxy pour les intimes, l'avant dernier membre arrivé, bienvenue!


	3. Chapitre 3

** Chapitre 3**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci aux deux personnes qui me commentent et Osi-chan tu serai pas prof de Français des fois? XD Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et qui aiment.**

* * *

Axel n'aimait pas trop qu'on piétine ses plates-bandes, hors, la numéro XII était la plus douée pour ça.

-Eh, Larxène, ça ne te fait rien de t'incruster comme ça?

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas daigné de me présenter à lui avoue le.

-Ça t'aurais posé un problème?

Roxas regarda ces deux personnes qui étaient bien plus grandes que lui. Leur regards étaient si intense qu'il se surpris de ne pas voir d'éclairs jaillir de leurs yeux.

-Dis, Larxy! Intervint Demyx. Pourquoi tu lui as fait un bisou?

-C'est évident, parce qu'il est nouveau, je lui souhaite la bienvenue.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas souhaité la bienvenue comme ça.

-Heu... Demyx... c'est un peu normal vu que tu es arrivé AVANT elle, fit remarquer Axel.

-Ah oui! C'est vrai!

-Quelle scène touchante! Ironisa un des membres ayant encore sa capuche. Quand vous déciderez-vous à me présenter ce morveux?

Roxas se tourna vers lui. Il crut deviner un sale sourire tapis dans l'ombre de son capuchon.

-Bon, alors je prends les devants! Dit-il en se levant et en se plantant devant Roxas qui était plus petit que lui. Enchanté de te connaître, l'Arme Secrète, je m'appelle Xigbar ou numéro II si tu préfères.

Il ôta sa capuche, Roxas resta sobre mais fut surpris par l'horrible cicatrice qui tenaillait sa joue droite, remontant sous son oeil jaunâtre, comme ceux de Xemnas. Son autre oeil était caché par un bandeau noir, il était borgne. Ses cheveux noirs, certains grisâtres, étaient tirés vers l'arrière avec une queue de cheval. Il lui lançait un sourire dément, comme si il avait des idées pas très innocentes derrière la tête. Roxas soutint son regard, laissant une légère expression de colère creuser son jeune visage.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, lui dit Xigbar. Tu ne peux pas me blairer. Et bien va falloir faire avec, parce que tous les prochains ordres du boss risquent de te concerner. Personnellement, j'ai hâte de te voir passer à l'action. Salut, minus!

Xigbar passa à côté de Roxas et sortit de la pièce par la porte.

_Cet homme... il ne me veut sûrement pas que du bien. L'Arme Secrète? Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé comme ça? _Soudain, Roxas sentit une main se poser sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vivement et vit Axel.

-T'en fait pas, il est comme ça. Bon, tu connais notre number one, le patron, alors voici le XI, Marluxia.

Ce membre resta calme, fixant le nouveau du regard. Roxas crut voir en l'observant, sous sa capuche, des mèches de cheveux roses et un regard azur. Mais un instant plus tard, le numéro onze hocha la tête pour le saluer.

-C'est un fan des plantes. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais quand il a le visage à découvert, il peut le laisser longtemps rien que pour exhiber sa face d'androgyne. Quel frimeur!

Soudain, une faux apparut devant la gorge d'Axel. Celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement. Roxas, lui regarda le Numéro onze qui était apparut en un éclair dans le dos d'Axel, pressant son arme devant son cou. Sa capuche rabattue, on aurait dit la Mort venue prendre une de ses proies. Mais la lame rose foncé faisait contraste avec sa tenue noire.

-... je croyais que les plantes ne pouvaient rien contre le feu...

-Tu semble ignorer l'existence de fleurs qui naissent prés des volcans, répondit calmement Marluxia.

-C'est vrai... bon, tu me tue ou tu baisse ton arme?

Axel disait ça si natuellement, d'un ton si décontracté que Roxas supposa qu'ils se querellaient souvent. Ou alors que ce n'était que pour frimer.

-Un jour, ta grande bouche pourrait se retourner contre toi, prévint Marluxia en baissant sa faux.

-Ou la tienne.

Roxas sentit à nouveau une main se poser sur son épaule et ce n'était pas celle d'Axel. Il suivit du regard le bras pour arriver jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme nommée Larxène.

-Tu veux que je te fasses visiter?

Visiter? Parlait-elle d'explorer cet endroit?

-Oui... pourquoi pas?

-Alors viens.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et ils sortirent.

-Bref, tu veux que je te fasse un petit tour Roxas? ... Roxas?

-Il est partis, informa Demyx.

-Partis? Comment ça? Avec qui?

-Avec Larxène.

-Tss, quand je penses que je me donnes la peine de le présenter aux autres... quel ingrat! Il entendra parler de moi quand je le reverrais!

* * *

**Nicolas: Voilà, un nouveau chapitre terminé.**

**Roxas: Les fans ne vont pas trouvé ça bizarre que Larxène soit gentille?**

**Nicolas: Tu préfèrerais qu'elle soit une brute sanguinaire avec toi?**

**Roxas: Heu... non merci, je tiens à la vie!**

**Nicolas: Bha faudrait savoir (ah ces acteurs, jamais contents --')**


	4. Chapter 4

Axel était vraiment vexé par l'indifférence de ce garçon qu'il avait trouvé si... mignon. Il plaqua sa main sur la table, le corps entouré de flammes. Sa main était si brûlante que de la vapeur s'échappait de la table à l'endroit sous cette dernière, juste à côté de Zexion.

-Si tu veux te défouler, sors donc prendre l'air, murmura le numéro VI.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de suer, ajouta calmement Marluxia.

-Pff! Si cette réunion n'avait que pour but de nous présenter le petit nouveau, elle est terminée! cria Axel en poussant violemment la double porte, partant en direction de ses appartements, Demyx sur ses talons.

Une fois seuls, Marluxia se tourna vers Zexion:

-Dis-moi, quel est ce projet dont parle si souvent Xemnas ces temps-ci?

-Navré, mais c'est si secret que même moi je ne suis pas au courant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le nouveau a un rapport avec ce projet.

-Et ça a aussi un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Xemnas?

-Tu l'as vu?

-Oui, pendant un court instant. Les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué.

-Inutile de s'inquiéter pour lui, de plus, IL est arrivé.

-C'est vrai, je sens ça présence.

Au sommet de la Forteresse, où seuls de rares privilégier avaient le droit d'accéder, Xemnas se tenait devant le balcon, les bras vers le ciel d'encre sans étoiles, ou plus précisément, vers la lune en forme de coeur, brillant d'un mystérieux éclat. Ses mains étaient tendues, comme si il essayait désespérément d'attraper cette astre. Rien au monde n'aurait pu le distraire, pas même cette personne qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui, portant un large manteau noir avec sa capuche rabattu. Néanmoins, Xemnas sentit sa présence et sans se tourner vers lui, il lui dit:

-Alors?

-Le Manoir est fini.

-Parfait.

-Que vous est-il arrivé? demanda calmement le nouveau venu, sans l'ombre d'une inquiétude. Il semblait pouvoir voir quelque chose chez Xemnas que des personnes normales ne pourraient voir.

-L'élu, répondit-il simplement.

-C'est extraordinaire qu'il est retrouvé son coeur. Et l'Autre?

-Il est parmi nous.

-Alors tout ce passe comme prévu.

-En effet, répondit Xemnas, toujours tourné vers la lune. Il sera bientôt temps d'envoyer la moitié d'entre nous là-bas.

-Où est le garçon?

-Il est retourné là où il a perdu son coeur. C'est là que nous nous sommes croisés.

-Est-il toujours en vie?

-Bien sur, voici la preuve, ajouta Xemnas en pointant du doigt des dizaines de petites étoiles brillant d'une lumière rose , apparent de nulle part, se dirigeant vers la lune.

-Les coeurs!

-Il continue son combat, pour notre plus grand plaisir, dit Xemnas avec un sourire aux lèvres.

A part certains endroits strictement interdits, Larxène guida Roxas à travers toute la forteresse. Le garçon avait le vertige rien qu'en voyant la hauteur d'un seul étage. Tout était d'une blancheur éclatante, ce qui l'amena à penser que le château n'avait pas besoin d'éclairage artificiel comme l'électricité. Elle lui révéla qu'ils étaient des Simili, des êtres dénués de coeur qui ont conservés leur corps d'origines, plus quelques pouvoirs et modifications physiques. Leurs anciens eux avaient une forte personnalités, qui leur permit de survivre sans leur coeur, mais ils ne seraient amputés de sentiments pour toujours.

-Tu sais, tu as beaucoup de chances.

-De la chance? A quel sujet?

-Tu as débarqué pile dans une mission de Saix.

-Saix?

-Le bras droit du boss. Ils se quittent jamais quand ils sont ici. Si tu veux mon avis..., ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le blondinet, lui lançant un regard lourd de sens, ils sont intiiiiiiiiiiiimes.

-Intimes? Comme quoi? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Puis le garçon sursauta en rougissant, il venait de comprendre, pour la plus grande satisfaction de la jeune femme.

-Mais quoiqu'il en soit, méfie-toi de lui, il est vraiment louche. Plus louche que Xigbar et plus calme que Zexion, si c'est possible. Mais quand il se déchaîne, ça y va!

Roxas s'imagina immédiatement que Saix était un type plus vicieux et plus agressif que le numéro II, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Il est le numéro VII de l'Ordre, je connais pas son pouvoir par contre. Mais assez parlé de lui, c'est quoi ton arme?

-Hein? demanda distraitement Roxas.

-Ben ton arme! Celle qui apparaît quand tu l'invoques. Tu es du genre distrait toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Enfin bon, je vais te montrer ma chambre.

-Ta... chambre? demanda Roxas, gêné.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose car la jeune femme l'entraîna par le poignet.


End file.
